Madoka Magica: Alternate Timeline
by Enatomy
Summary: A new timeline. Madoka and Sayaka have to overcome their many life-threatening obstacles after finding out the existence of an amazing, but terrible power. Love will bloom where it was least expected, and evil will test the abilities of our heroes.
1. chapter 1

_**H** **i guys! It's been a verrrrrrry long time since I last posted any story on here, and I finally found something to spark inspiration. Here's a love story/comedy/tragedy/friendship-dealy-thing that I hope you all like too! Now, without further-ado,**_ **DISCLAIMERS : I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or anything related. that all belongs to their respective owners.**

CH.1 - PROLOGUE: BEFORE THE STORM THAT TOOK MY FRIEND

"Hey, Madoka!"

Sayaka ran down the sidewalk to her small, pink-haired friend and clumsily tripped to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Saya-"

"I'm okay!" the high-spirited student said to her friend. " Madoka, I have something important to tell you." The two stopped and Sayaka took the time to catch her breath. Minutes had passed and Sayaka had not said a word.

"What is it, Sayaka?"

'DING!' 'DONG!' "Oh no, we're late for class again! Well, we're already late. What was so important Sayaka?" she looked at her friend who immediately spontaneously combusted into laughter.

"Bwaaahahaha!"

"What is it?" She was staring at Madoka, who all of a sudden started blushing and feeling self-conscious. She grabbed and started fidgeting with her hair as she always does when she's nervous. "Whaa-aaaat?"

"Madoka, you're so adorably cute!" she grabbed her friend and squeezed her tight, in a playful manner. After a second, she let go. "I just wanted to make us late again."

"That's all? You're so devious, you know that Sayaka?" the two looked at each other and started laughing. They continued to nonchalantly walk down the sidewalk to the front doors of the school. When the two eventually made it to class, it seemed as though their teacher had yet another failed relationship problem to share with her students.

"-and that's why you NEVER get a girl a bowling ball for an anniversary present. Ah, Madoka, Sayaka, glad for you to finally join us today." Both girls apologized and went to their seats.

"Sorry Miss Kazuko." Both girls said.

"Well, since you two girls make it your respective duties to be late for class EVERY day, then would you two mind sharing your answers to yesterday's assignment?" The school day continued as it always did. They got their next day's assignment and was about to be dismissed. "Oh, I almost forgot! Tomorrow we will have the honor of harboring ourselves a new transfer student. Be sure to make her feel welcome." The class began to rumble with chatter, group chats about who the new student might be or where she might have came from.

"Way to make it sound like we're holding illegal refugees." Sayaka muttered.

"Now now, quiet down. Don't forget to do your homework. Class is dismissed for today!" She ended it with a smile. The students all rushed with excitement outside to start either their club activities, sports, day jobs, whatever occupied their lives. Madoka, Sayaka, and their long-time friend Hitomi decided to walk together after dismissal.

"So, Hitomi," Sayaka started. "Who's the love letter from today? You sure do got a lot of admirers!" She exclaimed every word. Hitomi looked towards the ground, embarrased.

"Sayaka, you know they're all anonymous. How am I supposed to know?" Hitomi asked, shyly.

"Ya know Hitomi, I see why all the boys like you." She slowed down and crept up behind her friend. Without warning, she embraced her friend and started fondling her breasts. "You got these two big funbags! And you're shy as a bat in the daytime!"

"Sayaka, stop it!" Hitomi exclaimed. "You're so perverse."

"Yeah, but you love me for it!" Madoka and Sayaka laughed as Hitomi hugged her breasts.

"Well, Madoka, you sure are quiet today." Hitomi said.

"Yeah, what's up Madoka? You alright?" Both of her friends were concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing guys," she said reassuringly. "I was just day dreaming."

"'Bout what beautiful!" Sayaka asked. "Lemme guess, you were jealous I was only fondling Hitomi, weren't you?" She had a funny look on her face as she said that. Madoka blushed and quickly said, "No no, nothing like that! No jealousy here!" Her rosy cheeks faded and she looked to her friends. "I was just wondering about the new transfer student."

"Oh yeah," Hitomi said. "I believe that Miss Kazuko said it was a girl."

"A girl! Well maybe she'll be cool enough to join our small friend circle!" Sayaka exclaimed.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have a new friend." Madoka said, full-heartedly. Hitomi smiled and nodded. They continued down the sidewalk from school, and as they passed an intersection, a taxi car drove past them.

"Well girls, this is my road." Hitomi said. She bowed to her friends formally and said her goodbyes.

"Bye Hitomi! Have a good night!" Sayaka said.

"See you tomorrow, Hitomi." Madoka said, smiling with a cute little wave goodbye. The two remaining girls continued down the sidewalk, but not too long after that, Madoka made her way home. Sayaka stopped on her way home to pick up some food for her family.

"So, lettuce, tomato, potatoes, and some fresh apples." the clerk said to her.

"Yessir! Thank you very much." She had just finished paying as she saw a red haired girl run past her with a bag full of apples.

"Hey, you little punk! Get back here and pay for those!" Another clerk ran past her also, butcher knife in hand, swinging wildly.

'Huh,' she thought. 'She had red eyes...' She bagged up her groceries and headed for home, and for some reason, couldn't get that red-haired girl out of her mind. "Why did she do that?" She asked herself this, but was almost positive she already knew the answer. Poverty wasn't rare in their part of japan. "She must've been starving." She herself eventually made it home. It was dark out, and, as nobody knew, magic was at work. Silently, deviously, Sinister beings were working towards something horrible. The cold wind blew soft, that night.

 ** _Alright guys and girls, There's chapter one! Not especially long, but there's more to come. I promise. So, until next time. Peace, peeps!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hi peeps! Back for more? Good, because there's a few things I forgot to explain before, such as:_**

 ** _1\. This story is based on another timeline, not the show's original._**

 ** _2\. The story will eventually come to a ship between two of my favorite characters (Whoever they are, I won't tell ;)_**

 ** _3_** ** _. The good stuff might not appear until the 3rd or 4th chapters (Not saying this chapter isn't interesting, because I think it is). Alright, now I can start the chapter... wait! I almost forgot: DISCLAIMERS! I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or anything related. That all belongs to their respective owners._**

 **Ch. 2: The Beginning**

Before she knew it, she was back at the store buying groceries. She thought that she was waiting in a line, but noone was in front or behind her. Actually, she was tbe only person there. "Hello?" Sayaka was confused and a little scared. " Is anybody here?" Quiet. Nobody was around. "Where is everyone?" She started walking down the path of the outside market. Stone plates made the walkrat looked really intricate for a food store. _'Click Clack' 'Click Clack'._ "Huh?" _Gasp!_ "Wh- what is she doing here?" She watched as the same red-haired girl from before ran past her. "Hey, wait! Please!" Sayaka began to run after _her. 'No murderous store clerk this time_.' She thought.

"Wait!"

"Huh?" Sayaka stopped and looked around. Still. nobody was there.

"Hey, come over here!" Sayaka looked around once more, but this time she found a ferret-type-cat-dealy standing on one of the market booths. She cautiously walked over to it.

"A... are you the one talking to me?" She closely observed the thing further. It was snow-white, with a red tribal-looking design around its body. Also, she took note of the hoops that seemed to defy gravityfloating around it's big floppy ears. It raised its hind leg and scratched its head.

"Hello there, Sayaka Miki."

"Wh-what the hell?! The ferret-cat can talk! It knows my name!"

"Yes, and I know much more also, but I have a question to ask, which is why I'm here." Sayaka just stared at it. "Do you know that girl?" That caught her by surprise. She was no longer shocked at the sight of a talking animal, but oddly enough she felt she could talk to it.

"No, well, I mean, I saw her yesterday, but..." She looked around once more. "Am I dreaming? This all feels so nostalgic."

"Maybe you are. And if so, why is that girl running around in it?"

"I dunno. I haven't seen you before, why are you here?" The cat-ferret laughed a little. It was kinda adorable. It didn't seem to have any intent of answering her question, though.

"Miss Sayaka, let me ask you something else. Do you feel obligated to help that girl?"

"Wh-what?" She was shocked at the question, but for some reason she did feel she had an obligation to help that girl with the red hair and red eyes. After thinking about it, she answered, "Yeah, I guess I do feel that I should help her, but I wouldn't know how."

"I can help you."

"Help me how? By, like, telling me information about her or something? No thanks, I'm not the type to take info on strangers I see running through markets."

"I can grant you a single wish." Sayaka looked at the animal, then combusted into laughter.

"Hahaha! What? Wishes! Now I know I'm dreaming."

"Well, since you're dreaming, why not give it a shot?" She thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I am only dreaming after all! So, all I gotta do is make a wish?" It nodded to her. "Well alrighty then! Here goes. I wish-" Then she woke up. There was a slight pain in her head as she sat up. She was drenched in sweat. "I must've been having a nightmare." She turned and looked at the clock setting on her nightstand. " SEVEN!!? I'm Late!" She got up, got dressed, then rushed to school.

"Now class, if you have a job AND clean the house, cook, and do all of that full time, would you or would you not have the right to take just one day off? You, Shinto!" She pointed to the nearest male student in the classroom. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Um... yes?"

"Exactly! Why should anybody be expected to work twenty-four-seven? The answer is simple, they shouldn't. That's why we have mandatory two-days-off a week. I strongly believe that the idea should be implemented into the household." Miss Kazuko continued her senseless dramatic rambling as Sayaka slipped into the classroom.

"Sayaka, glad you finally decided to join us. It seems your partner-in-crime got here on time today."

"Sorry Miss Kazuko. I overslept today."

"Well, the punishment is as it always is. Did you complete yesterday's assignment to share your answers?" Sayaka looked to her desk and realized that she hadn't brought anything at all.

"Rrk..." She nervously and appologetically looked up to her teacher. "I'm sorry Miss Kazuko, but I forgot everything at home, eheh..."

"Well that's no good. You most definitely need your books for today's lesson. So Sayaka, since you missed her introduction this morning, I'm going to partner you up with miss Akemi today. Homura, would you please raise your hand?" She did. Sayaka saw the girl holding up her hand.She was a cute, Black haired girl with amythist colored eyes. Sayaka made her way to the seat next to Homura. At first glance, she looked pretty nice, but now that she got closer she could see her clearly. There was no smile on her face and she looked dead.

"Hi there miss Akemi, I'm Sayaka Miki. It's a pleasure meeting you."

"Yes, hello miss Sayaka. Likewise." Her words sounded cold.

' _How did she make a simple greeting sound so heartless?'_

"Now class," Miss Kazuko started. "Open your books to page forty-five. Today we'll be reading some english literature..." Once again, class continued. A few hours passed, and class was almost over. "Alright class,that's it for today. It seems we still have time, so go ahead and visit amongst yourselves untill dismissal time." The class complied with no problem. Sayaka had moved to chat with some girls while a group of kids crowded around Homura.

"Hi miss Akemi, I'm katome."

"Hi Sayaka! I can call you that, right?"

"Where did you trtransfer from?"

"How was your first day?" Just a bombardment of questions. Homura's expression never changed; blank, completely void of emotion.

"I'm sorry, but I really must go see the nurse.

"I can take you." A student offered.

"Yeah, we can all take you!" Another said.

"I'm sorry, but I really think that I should be escorted by the nurses aid." Homura stood up, brushed last all the crowding students, and walked directly towards Madoka, who was chating with Hitomi.

"So are we going to walk home together again, today?" Madoka asked Hitomi.

"No, sorry Madoka, but I have a study appointment. My mom planned on picking me up today.

"Oh, well that's too bad."

"Excuse me, miss Madoka," Homura started. "Would you please escory me to the nurses office? You are the nurses aid for the class, aren't you?" Even the most straightforward questions she asked sounded heartless and cold. It made Madoka a little nervous, but she stood and nodded.

"Okay, miss Akemi. Excuse me please, Hitomi." Hitomi smiled and nodded to Madoka as they made their way outside the classroom. "This way please, miss Akemi."

"Please," she started. "Call me Homura."

"Um, okay." At first, Madoka thought she was the one leading fbe way to the nurses office. Quickly, she noticed that she was in fact the one being led. "Miss Akemi-"

"Please, I tokd you to call me Homura."

"Alright, Homura, um, how did you know that I was the nurses aid for the class?"

"I asked miss Kazuko." Madoka's cheeks blushed cherryy red.

"Oh, of course." They continued down the hallway. "Um, we should turn ri-" She didn't need to finish her sentence.It seemed as if Homura already knew her way. They conginued into an empty hallway. Suddenly, Homura jolted around. They both stopped in the center of the hallway.

"Madoka," Homura began. "Do you treasure your current life?" Madoka was shocked and confused as to why she would ask such a question. "Do you like your normal life at home, school, do you treasure your friends?"

"Um, yes. To everything, I mean."

"Well, then I suggest you heed my warning and stay as you are." She turned adou d and continued to the nurses office.

"Homura, wait!" Homura didn't reply, and Madoka didn't follow.

 ** _Well, There's chapter two. Not the best piece of work, but I wanted to add depth to the story. Believe me, there's a point to everything. Yeah, it seems like I just rewrote the entire first episode, but the timelines did have a repetitive vibe to it. Well, I didn't say this in the last chapter, but I accept any and all comments. What do you peeps think of the story so far? The dream part? Well, see you all next time!"_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi peeps! Finally, Here's Chapter Three. Just take note that this takes place during the same night that the last chapter left off on. I just didn't want any confusion. Well, here's where the action starts! From here on in the story will only get better! Now, let's get this chapter started! DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica. That belongs to the respective owners.**_

The soft feel of the gentle wind, the light drizzle of rain on her face. Homura was out tonight, hunting those dreaded witches. That wasn't her only mission, though. Tonight, she was on a recon mission; objective: to find the vermin who made her this way. "Kyubey, you little vermin." She looked below from the clock tower where she stood watch, soul gem in hand. It had an aura around on it, and she held it to her arm, where it fused. Actually, after she had done that, her whole outfit changed. She went from wearing her school uniform to wearing a pitch black, short skirt-dress with dark colored leggings. She peered to the gem infused in her arm. It began to glow, faintly, but she knew she was on the right track. She leaped from the tower and made her way towards the source of the witch's aura.

Homura Akemi was a magical girl. By definition, It's a girl who trades their normal life for just one wish to come true. The catch, they have to devote their lives to hunting witches. Magical girls have been around since the beginning of human life, and, ideally, they're supposed to protect humanity from the creatures they can't see. There's a history of magical girls, but very few actually know the full extent to what they signed up for, or what becomes of them after they've served their purpose.

She lands in the street, swiftly, almost beautifully. Pistol in hand, she followed the glow of her soul gem. She looked at the streets around her. ' _This place… I hate it.'_ Mitakihara wasn't a thriving city for as big as it is. Actually, the poverty rate here is higher than the slums in India. People steal to survive and thrive on other people's misfortunes. There's a high rate of suicides, and most of them are unexplainable. At least, to normal people. Homura continued down the sidewalk. She passed market booths, most of them just makeshift, OSB wood and cardboard. She made her way to the center of the cities market. An insignia lay painted in the concrete floor of the area. "Here I go" She took a light breath and shot at the insignia opening the rift to the witch's labyrinth. Carelessly, she stepped inside. Most magical girls would be even just the tiniest bit afraid since there was no guarantee of coming out alive, but Homura wasn't even the slightest bit afraid. You might even say she has a lack thereof the emotion.

Strange patterns and wicked ugly creatures began to devour her surroundings. She was no longer in the town of Mitakihara. She walked, but it was almost as if she was weightless. Every step was like a giant leap. Swiftly and quickly, she made her way to the main room in the labyrinth. The path wasn't as smooth as she would've hoped, though. She saw the door, a gigantic metal frame with cartoon designs, moving as though it was a screen with images being projected to it. A second look and she could see that it was being guarded by the most hideous creatures. One looked as if a five-year-old drew a picture of a dog with no eyes, and a ripped-off bloody jaw. The others, though, looked like people. Of course, not real people. The people the witch had known in her actual life. The labyrinths were, in essence, just an ugly, smeared version of their old reality, just memories, and none of them good. Witches thrived off of their own pain the most, and it seemed as if this one had a horrible life when it once existed.

The dog bolted towards her first, but Homura took two shots, both headshots, and the beast was destroyed. The re-created images of the people came next, all attacking at once. Homura put her pistol down and reached for something in her pocket. One of the people made it to her and tried a quick swipe at her, but she evaded it, slapped it in the back of the head, and jumped into the air a good forty feet up. Suddenly, the one who attempted to attack her just exploded. The others were caught in the explosion and they were taken out, too. "Sticky-bombs. The fuses are shorter than most other explosives, but they are useful." With that, the minions of the wicked leader of the labyrinth was out of her way. She landed on the ground right in front of the witch's door. ' _Now for the finale'_ She thought. She gripped the metal bar the door had for a handle and pulled it open. It slowly creaked open, revealing a giant room.

"Gyaaaaaaahhhhhh!" The Witch stood in the center. She appeared to be almost twelve meters tall, and damn was she fat. She looked like some creature that you'd have nightmares about after watching a sci-fi horror movie. She had arms made of steel whips, and teeth that could bite through steel.

"Time to dance, you big ugly monster!" Homura approached it, running at it guns blazing. She had two pistols out, both rapidly firing an unreal amount of bullets. Magic powered her weapons, and she had already used up a bit of magic. The witch swung at her, whips flailing wildly. She evaded the whiplash attack and attacked with her own signature move. Using her magic one last time, she generated a rocket launcher and fired three consecutive bullets. She thought that she had her beat, but the witch used her other hand to take the force of the rockets. Her hand was completely blown off.

"GGHHHYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" The witch shrieked out in pain as the blood gushed from the inflicted wound. Homura took the chance, since the witch was distracted, and tossed a home-made pipe bomb she had stashed in her pocket. The witch didn't notice this, and was defeated by the explosion. _BOOM!_

"GGGYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHH!" She let out one final shriek before vanishing. In seconds, the labyrinth she was just in vanished into thin air. The only trace that the labyrinth had ever existed was a small black pearl that pulsated a purple energy. Homura walked over to it, picked it up, and touched her soul gem. It glowed significantly more brighter, and Homura felt a jolt of pure energy course through her.

"I hate these damned grief seeds." She took the now clear grief seed and slammed it into the ground, shattering it. "All this hassle just to replenish my health. What's the point?" She walked off into the streets once again, searching…

"You look mad." She turned to find our little cat-ferret friend on the stand of one of the booths.

"Kyubey, you little…" She reached for her weapons and shot it multiple times. It died, right there.

"Why do you do that? You know I have multiple copies. These bodies are just shells." He once more re-appeared on the top of the merchant stand, tail slowly wagging. He walked to his hollow corpse and began devouring it.

"You're a disgusting creature."

"Why are you being so rude, Homura Akemi?"

"You know why, vermin!" She pointed her weapon at him again. "Stay away from Madoka Kaname."

"Now, why would I do that? She is after all, the most powerful magical girl in existence." He looked at her again, blank faced. "Are you afraid that she'll be more powerful than you?" She gave him an angry stare, and shot at him again, killing another shell.

" AAAAAHHHH!" She was furious.

"Your anger is completely irrational. Madoka Kaname is fated to be a magical girl. It's inevitable, no matter how long you postpone it. Remember, she has to make the decision. Just like you." And the Kyubey was gone. Homura stood there in the rain, staring up at the sky. It was a beautiful night, the sky full of clouds. The street being lit by only street lights.

"Madoka," She had tears in her eyes. She felt broken. "Please, Madoka. Don't do it. I swear, I'll do whatever I can to keep you from this… this…" She looked to her soul gem. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I swear, I'll keep you from becoming a monster."

 _ **Well, There's Chapter Three! I liked how it turned out, what about you peeps? What's up with Homura? She was so cool, now she's so emotional. Well, maybe we'll find out another time. Until then, keep cool and please, continue reading! Also, I'd like to hear some feedback. Any at all. It's just amusing to listen to what people have to say.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**HI peeps! Well, here it is. Chapter four! It took a few days to upload because I wanted it to be a little longer and I wanted to give myself a little bit of time to revise and edit. I haven't really been doing that :P RECAP: In our last chapter, Homura Akemi was our main hero, taking her nightly stroll through the town in search of witches and our little devious friend, Kyubey. She fought off a witch, killed Kyubey a few times, and then vowed to protect Madoka. END RECAP. Now, without further-ado, here's chapter four! DISCLAIMERS: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or anything related. All of that belongs to their respective owners.**_

"Madoka, Madoka!" Sayaka yelled to her friend walking home from school. "Hey!" Madoka stopped and turned, smiling as her friend caught up to her and Hitomi.

"Hi Sayaka, What took you so long?" The two girls stood there and waited for their friend to catch her breath.

"Sorry guys, I had to do something for teach because of yesterday. Anyway, Madoka! I need to steal you for a minute!" She grabbed Madoka by her arm and forcefully yanked her away. She stopped what she was doing for a minute and peered back, finally noticing Hitomi there. "Oh, hi Hitomi! I'm sorry girl, but I didn't even notice you there." She reached over and also yanked her away. Both girls in both hands, she ran quickly.

"Sayaka," Hitomi yelled. "Where are you taking us!" She and Madoka were generally scared to be dragged away to an unknown location. Sayaka didn't answer as she dragged them across the street to a nearby café. They stopped in front of the coffee house and looked up. ' _Magical Coffee'_ was the name they all read. Madoka glared at Sayaka for a second.

"Why did you bring us to a café? It's not even our original hangout!" She wasn't angry, just confused and, as said before, a little scared. Hitomi looked through the window and her eyes about burst. Her face wasn't exactly a happy one.

"To answer your question Madoka," Sayaka started. " I brought you girls here because it just opened and I didn't want to go inside by myself." They both looked at Sayaka disappointedly. "Whaa-aat?" She whined.

"Sayaka, you're such a kid." Hitomi said. "Pfft. Ahahahaha!" Both Hitomi and Madoka laughed. Sayaka joined in on the laughter too.

With an adorable smile on her face, she looked at Hitomi. "You're right!" Once more, they laughed. "Well, aren't we going to go inside?" She was practically jumping with joy. Madoka grinned and nodded.

"I'm sorry Sayaka," Said Hitomi. "But I can't. I have to run a few errands before I head home for another lesson."

"What is it today, classical dance or piano lessons?"

"Neither. I actually don't know what it is. My mom just signs me up for whatever she feels would make me a more proper young lady." She said it, but sounded completely discouraged as she finished her sentence.

"Well, there's just another reason I'm glad I wasn't born a rich kid." She thought about it for a minute. "But then again, being rich would have its perks." She looked up and stared into space, daydreaming about what she thought her life would be like as a rich kid. She thought of riding in limousines, having parties every day, and , of course, bathing in wads of cash. She dove back to reality with a big grin on her face. "Actually, maybe it wouldn't be so bad being rich."

"Take it from me, Sayaka, It is not such a cake walk." She then began to explain her daily routines and various chores she was expected to complete every day, along with a brief story of her parents' high expectations of her. Sayaka's smile faded.

"You couldn't at least let me have my fantasies of a nice rich life?"

"Sorry girls, but I gotta run!" Hitomi left, running down the sidewalk, waving to both of her friends. They both waved goodbye.

"Well Madoka, it looks like it's just you and me!" She looked to Madoka who stayed quiet, but smiled and nodded once more."

"Shall we head in?" Madoka asked. She didn't show it, but she was really eager to go in. It had been years since a new shop had opened up in Mitakihara, and she was glad that her friend had brought her there. They both entered the shop and was instantly greeted by an employee.

"Hello there girls, we'll be right with you. Please have a seat." They complied and took the nearest empty window seat. They sat down. As they waited for their service, they took the time to observe the inside of the new shop. They were packed! They were lucky to be there when they were, because there wasn't another empty table in the place. The floors, they noticed, were covered with nice, soft, blue-colored carpet made out of something obviously very expensive.

' _Why did they put carpet floors in a coffee shop? What if someone spills something?'_ Sayaka thought. Madoka was mesmerized by the wall decor and really detailed designs on the table. There were chandeliers lit by candles on the ceiling above a few of the tables, Madoka and Sayaka's table included. Finally, a waiter came to service the two girls handing them both a menu. He was a tall man, dressed in a nice black tuxedo with a white dress shirt underneath.

"Here you are Madams. Please, look over our menu and I will be back to take your order shortly."

"Actually," Sayaka started. "I would just like your best cup of coffee, please." He wrote something down on the little notepad he was carrying.

"And would you like to order immediately as well, miss?" He asked Madoka.

"Um, I guess I'll just have what she's having. Everything on your menu looks a little too expensive for me. Actually, I think the only thing I can afford here is your coffee." The waiter chucked to himself, and wrote something on his notepad once more. That irritated Sayaka.

"Is something funny?" She asked through gritted teeth. The waiter looked at her and it seemed as though she scared him a little, because he had a worried look on his face.

"Oh no miss, sorry, my deepest apologies. We'll have your coffees here as quick as possible." He left once more. Sayaka still had an irritated look on her face. Madoka noticed this and was a little concerned for her friend.

"What's wrong, Sayaka? I know the waiter didn't make you that mad, did he?" Sayaka blew out a big breath.

"No," She started. "I'm just really nervous. I have something to tell you, and it might sound a little weird." She held a hand to her face to cover up some of her embarrassment. "I really wanted Hitomi to be here to hear this too, but whatever."

"What is it, Sayaka? You know, you don't have to be nervous around me. You can tell me anything." Madoka gave Sayaka a reassuring smile. It seemed to comfort her a little. She didn't seem to be as nervous as she was a moment ago.

"It can wait until after we get our coffee. I think you'd need it after I tell you this." The service was really slow, considering they had ordered about five minutes ago, now. But what would you expect at a packed café. Soon, though, their coffee made it to them.

"Here you are, madams." They thanked the sketchy tall waiter man. Sayaka gave him three dollars for a tip. "Thank you miss, this is greatly appreciated." He left with a smile on his face. Madoka grabbed her coffee and took a sip. Sayaka did the same.

"Alright Sayaka, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Instantly, Sayaka got nervous all over again.

"Well…" Her face got bright red and she looked away from Madoka. She took a deep breath and exhaled. It didn't make her feel any less nervous. "Madoka, I…" She stopped mid-sentence again.

"Yeah, Sayaka?" Sayaka looked to her friend again.

' _Alright, here goes.'_ Sayaka thought. She closed her eyes tight, and balled her fists onto the table. "Madoka, I… I like girls!" Madoka was mid-sip in her coffee when she finished her sentence.

 _Pppfffff!_ The coffee she had just sipped was now covering the table. Sayaka looked down to the ground, completely embarrassed. Her face was shaded the darkest color red, and she hid herself behind her hands, eyes shut tight.

"I'm sorry Madoka, please don't hate me!" She was about to get up and leave, but then she felt Madoka's hand grab hers, holding it on the table. She opened her eyes, shocked.

"Sayaka," She started. "I could never, ever hate you for anything, especially for revealing something so personal." Sayaka breathed a relieved breath. "Actually, I don't find it all that weird, seeing as how you act around me and Hitomi all the time, grabbing us and fondling our breasts. It explains a lot, really. I'm glad for your newfound lifestyle choice!"

"That's a relief. I really don't know what I would've done if this turned out any differently." Sayaka looked out the window, a smile on her face.

"So um…" Madoka started. She blushed a little now.

"Madoka?"

"Um… do you… like me?" There was a pause for a moment.

"Ahahahaha!" Sayaka laughed at her question. "Madoka, you're my best friend. I like you, but not like that. Actually, I'd go as far to even say that I love you, but like a sister loves her sister." Madoka's cherry red face turned back to its normal color and she grinned a little, with an embarrassed laugh.

"Ahaha… Well, I love you like a sister too, Sayaka." They sat for a little while longer, chatting about other stuff and drinking their coffee. Suddenly, they felt a rumble in the ground. "What the-" Another rumble shook the café. Suddenly, one of the candle-lit chandeliers came crashing down onto the floor, igniting the carpet into flames. There was a mass panic. People were rushing towards the exits, shoving others in their way to get through.

"Madoka, come on lets-" She didn't finish her sentence before the chandelier above their table also came crashing down, right on top of her. The blow knocked her out cold.

"Sayaka!" Madoka screamed. She looked around the diner. "Help, somebody, please help!" No one came to her aid. The building, now engulfed in flames, was also filling with smoke. _Cough, cough_!It was getting harder and harder to breath. Her vision was also deteriorating and getting more blurry by the second. She herself collapsed on the floor. She looked out, and walking towards her was Kyubey.

"Madoka Kaname, please, if you want to live then you must make a contract with me. The condition is that you must wish for something. Anything! Quick, you can save yourself and Miss Sayaka Miki." Madoka, confused by all these things happening, muttered something under her breath. Just then, she lost consciousness. She came-to minutes later.

"Wh-what's happening?" She said, almost in a whisper. She then realized that she was moving. No, being carried. She looked over to see who was carrying her, but she had no strength. The most she could make out was the long, dark red hair, and Sayaka right next to her.

 _ **Well, Chapter four was officially my favorite chapter so far! There was a little bit of drama, some horrific events, and even the reappearance of our red haired thief from the earlier chapters! What did you peeps think? Please, review what you thought! Alright, so until next time!**_


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5

Hi peeps! Been a little while, but I havent given up on the story. I've just been extremely busy. Work, and wheels flying off my car... Yeah, eventful, but not fun. Well, I know you're all so eager to read the new chapter so I'll get to it!

DISCLAIMERS! I don't own Puella Magi Madoka Magica or anything related. That all belongs to their respective owners.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The world was dark. Nobody was there and no noise could be heard. There was nothingness. Absolutely absent of any life and color. Sayaka's world fell apart instantaneously. Even though she wasn't conscious, she felt the aches and pain from the previous events. But she didn't seem to mind any of that, because her mind was fixated on her friend. Mado...ka... You better be alright. We have to both be alright. Then, sll of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice in her head whisper something.

"Do you want to see your friend again?" She knew that she couldn't respond, but she answered that voice. There was really only one answer to that question... Such a stupid question. She thought her answer, hoping that the voice might hear her.

Yes.

"Will you make a contract with me? It will only take a second, and all your pain will go away."

Once more she thought, yes.

"You just have to do one think, Sayaka Miki... Make a wish."

I wish...

In the distance, beyond the darkness, she could see a small light, tinted blue. It was dull at first, but soon began to grow brighter and brighter until it was almost blinding. Her dark world was permeated in blue. Then, all of a sudden, the blue tint faded to a bright white. Sayaka Miki woke up.

'Gasp!'. "Aahhhhh!" she came to screaming, remembering the chandelier falling, and fire... But no pain. "I... I'm alright? Why doesn't it hurt? How did I get ou-" her eyes widened and she remembered. That girl with the red hair... She saved me and Madoka. Madoka!

Sayaka sat up. 'BAM!'

"Ow! You little shit! Geese, I'mma have a lump for days."

Sayaka reached cor her head and began to apologise. "I'm so so-" she looked up to the girl she had just bumped heads with. Red hair. 'Gasp'. "It's... Its you. You saved us." Just then, she realized that she was on a building top. She looked around. Nothing but a fire escape ladder and an emergency exit to the roof in case of emergencies. Then she looked up. No clouds, just blue.

The red haired heroin rubbed her head a little more. "Yeah, yeah, I saved your sorry ass. And what do you mean 'it's you'? I don't remember meeting you, blue." She sounded irritated. Then, she took a heavy breath. "Well, I'm glad you're alright. I guess I'm off." She turned to leave.

"Hey, wait!"

She stopped. "Huh? What is it? You already gave me a headache."

"My friend... Madoka! Where's Madoka?"

"Oh, you mean pinkie? Yeah, she's somewhere over there."She pointed by the fire escape door. "She's alright, but you weren't so fortunate."

Sayaka looked at her, puzzled. "Not so fortunate? What does that mean?"

"Sorry blue, but answers are for a later time. I gotta run." She turned and continued towards the edge of the building. She peered over her shoulder. "I know we'll be seeing more of each other." She prepared to jump.

"Please, wait!"

She stopped again. "Uhhh, what is it now, blue?"

"Wh... What's your name?"

"My name... I don't know why I'm even telling you this, but my name is Kyouko Sakura." Then she jumped. Sayaka ran towards the edge of the building.

"Wait, no!" she reached for over the edge, but when she looked towards the street, she was gone. She stopped and wondered, but she had another thought cross her mind.

Madoka!

She ran to the door and looked around. She found Madoka on the roof behind the door. She was still passed out. Sayaka leaned down towards her and set her hands on Madoka. She lightly shook her friend. "Madoka. Hey, Madoka? Are you alright?"

Madoka released a painful moan, followed by a hoarse caugh. She didn't wake up, but she rolled a little. "Madoka!" sayaka, in a panic, picked her friend up. "C'mon Madoka, you're going to be alright. You're going to be okay, got it?" she got no response. "Ah, I gotta get to a hospital." Sayaka rushed to the hospital, carrying Madoka in her arms. Soon enough, they made it to the hospital. The nurses asked her some questions such as her relationship with madoka and how she got this way. She told them about the coffee shop being destroyed by the earthquake, but she couldn't remember how Madoka ended up like this.

"We' re going to call her parents and run some tests. Thank you for helping her, you might have saved your friends life." The nurse told her. "You can visit for now, but I'm afraid that after we talk to her parents to get permission to run some tests we're going to have to ask you to leave."

"That's ok. Thank you again, nurse." She bowed to the nurse and the nurse took for the phone. Madoka lay there in a hospital bed, still asleep, the steady beat of the heart monitor making metronomic tones. She looked at her friend. She walked over to her and took her hand. It was soft. "You better be ok, Madoka..." tears began to swell in er eyes. She shut them tight and looked down. "Please, be ok." after a few minutes of accompanying her friend, the nurse returned.

"Miss sayaka, you have to leave now." the nurse's voice was so gentle, she could hear the sympathy. Sayaka squeezed her friend's hand one last time before leaving the room. Not much time later, sayaka's mom called her. "Hi mom. Yeah, they said she was ok, but they 're going to run some tests just to be sure. I don't think I'll be home for dinner. Yeah, I'll be here a while longer. Ok, bye." she hung up. She set the phone in her pocket. Thud. "Huh? What's in my pocket?" she reached in and found some weird blue pearl. "What's this?" she examined it for a minute, rollong it around her hand. It was cute. A neclace piece? She placed it back in her pocket. Suddenly, her entire pocket began to glow bright blue. "What the-" she felt her body freeze. A weird spotted platform grew under her and the once bright hospital hallway got dark. Weird figures began to appear and say gibberish.

"Grrrrrraaaaahhh!" Sayaka froze once more. "What was that..." slowly, she turned around. She caught a glimpse of an animal, a dog or something, then quickly turned back around. What the hell is going on? She completely turned around this time. This time, though, the beast was face-to-face with her, its disgusting breath now on her face. It grunted and slobber hit her. "Eh... Aaaaahhhh!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

End of chapter 5! Again, sorry for the waaaaay late update. Also, yeah, this chapter is a little shorter. I'm writing this on a phone, which gets really irritating. Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Later peeps!


End file.
